


Life & Love in the WWE (1993)

by Mileena



Series: Life & Love in the WWE [1]
Category: The Undertaker - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileena/pseuds/Mileena





	1. January 11, 1993

January 11, 1993

 

Heather paced the dressing room of the Manhattan Centre. She could hear the crowd filling in. Of course, this wasn’t her first WWE show by any means. A few months ago when this idea got hatched, she was ecstatic about it. She was still excited, but the thought of doing this on live television every week both excited her, and made her nervous as hell. Vince McMahon, the owner of the company, had assured her this was the smart move for the business. Really, Vince had set his mind to it. What choice did she, or any of the other roster for that matter, have but to comply? She had gone out with Bret Hart, her boyfriend and the WWE champion, in front of packed houses more times than she could count. Often cameras were rolling. She started to paint her make up, telling herself that there was nothing different than usual, other than the promise that the company could and would deliver quality television every Monday night. 

‘And really… If this idea tanks, it will be out of Vince’s pocket’ she told herself as she painted long, black lines from the corners of her eyes. She had borrowed from Sensational Sherri’s look, but made it her own. She was much more gothic than the Sensational One, but every bit as glittery. Heather fancied herself more the lady than Sherri as well, but truth be told, that wasn’t always the case. When Bret had first brought her to the performance side of wrestling, she had been rather timid. She had always been a fan, watching from the crowd until the Hitman had met her one night and asked her out. Things had progressed from there, and three years later, here was The Goth Girl herself. Not that life had been perfect from that point on, but she and Bret were happy. He was away tonight, and missing the debut of Vince’s new show, tending to his sick mother. That had left Heather to represent the World Champion and to appease Vince’s insistence that the two of them be there. 

Dressing in a long, black sequinned gown, she put her waist length, dark hair up in a pinned up-do. Letting loose tendrils curl down her face to frame it, Heather took one last look into the small mirror and gathered her thoughts before heading into the hallway. Pre Show chaos was erupting as people scurried to get their ring wear on, make up painted, equipment set up. Somehow seeing the mass of people as frantic as she felt, made her calm down. Waiting around behind the curtains that had been set up to lead into the Grand Ballroom, she calmed even more. Soon, the show started up and was going smoothly.

While she waited backstage, Gene Okerlund, more affectionately called Mean Gene, motioned her to come over for a backstage interview. The camera started rolling and Gene broke into his deep reporter voice. Heather’s glittery black make up caught the lights and glistened as she tilted her head slightly, listening to the man beside her.

“Heather listen, I know the Hitman isn’t here tonight, but as his manager, as his girlfriend, you’ll be representing him in the interview later with Razor Ramon, is that right?” Gene asked her for clarification. She nodded and launched into her promo for Bret.

“That’s right Gene. Even if Bret couldn’t be here tonight, he wants everybody to know that he will be here next week and Razor Ramon doesn’t scare him.. Or me.” she added, getting a serious look as she delivered her line to the camera. Gene nodded.

“He may not intimidate you, but you’ll be the one face to face with the Bad Guy tonight. What happens if he extracts some vengeance?” Gene asked, an actual look of concern in his face. Heather opened her darkly painted lips to answer, but before she could, Scott and Rick Steiner walked by on their way out to the ring. 

“We won’t be letting anything happen to our friend. Bret, rest assured your lovely girlfriend is safe with us here” Scott Steiner said into the camera, assuming correctly that Bret Hart would be watching from his parent’s home. He grinned and winked at the camera, he and his brother Rick each gave Heather kisses on her cheeks and they were off to defeat the Beverly Brothers. Gene chuckled and shook his head, thanking Heather for her time.

Not long after the interview was over, Vince had called Heather out to the ring. As Razor Ramon came down to a series of boos that were nearly as loud as the cheers the Goth Girl got from their fans, he gave her an eerie, sadistic grin, keeping his eyes on her until the crowd quieted down, and she shifted uncomfortably as she stood across from him. Vince launched into the interview, asking Razor Ramon what had made him attack Bret’s brother Owen last week. This got a chuckle from the man and he explained that squishing Bret’s little brother “like a cockroach” felt good. And that Bret couldn’t do anything about it. Sneering at the Goth Girl, he added to the camera.

“You know what else you can’t do anything about, Hitman? You can’t stop me from showing everyone what I’m gonna do to you at the Royal Rumble… using your chica as an example” he said, advancing on her. Vince tried to keep him away from her, but the much bigger, stronger man reached out past Vince easily. He tightened his grip on her arm and said with another sneer “Your Steiners can’t help you now, and neither can your boyfriend, chica.” as the screenshot cut to a shot of the Steiners both knocked out and piled on the floor of their dressing room, clearly ambushed by someone, likely Razor Ramon. He took another step closer and grinned down at her as she struggled in vain. 

Suddenly, the lights in the stadium went out. Heather felt the grip around her arms loosen and pull away as a heavy body hit the mat. She screamed in spite of herself in the panic of the dark blanket shrouding the Ballroom. When the lights flashed on, the Undertaker, whose name was Mark Callaway, stood over the knocked out body of the self proclaimed Bad Guy. There was no movement from him, save for some slow breathing.

Heather stood, staring from one man to the other. Once her dark gaze settled on Mark, she mouthed the words ‘Thank you’ to him, but he just stared back at her. Almost menacingly, surely the cameras couldn’t detect that hint of something more in his blue eyes. They met the Goth Girl’s dark brown ones and she saw it. She had seen it before when he had faced Bret at the Survivor series, and at the Royal Rumble. The Dead Man cared about the Goth Girl. Heather didn’t have much time to reflect on this, when again the lights went out, and when they came back on, the Undertaker was gone. Vince ushered her out of the ring, leaving Razor Ramon to come to his senses during the commercial break.

Getting down the backstage hallway, someone handed her a phone. Pausing, she answered, relieved to hear Bret’s voice on the other side. He sounded worried, and rather angry.

“What was that? Did he hurt you?” He didn’t wait long to rain his questions down. She answered him, assuring him everything was ok. She was fine, she didn’t know what Razor Ramon would have done to her, she was glad the Undertaker was there, too. “I should have been there” Bret said, annoyed with himself.

“No, you should be taking care of your mom. I can handle myself here.” she assured him. He sighed in frustration. “Really, you’re worrying for nothing. You just get out of Calgary and back to me as soon as your mom feels better.” After an update on his family, they said their good byes.

“I’ll be back in New York this week. I’ll be with you on the next show” he swore. “I love you, Heather.”

“I love you too. See you soon.” As she set down the phone, a wave of guilt hit her. She missed Bret so much, but his family came first and she wouldn’t have it any other way. That was who he was. She made her way back to her dressing room as the Steiner Brothers were making their way out of theirs. Judging by their stiff movements, she wagered she had been right about them getting ambushed and an apology by Scott soon verified it. Waving her hand dismissively, she shook her head.

“There’s nothing to apologize for. He has a serious grudge against Bret, and apparently will stop at nothing to get to him. I’m just sorry you guys got caught up in the crossfire.” she apologized. They chatted a second longer, Heather agreeing to let the brothers take her to lunch sometime this week, and then Mark came down the hallway, headed out to his match with Damien Demento. He nodded to her as he passed by. She felt a little flush come over her cheeks and she looked in awe up at him. There was no denying the look he cast her way this time, but she pursed her lips and avoided returning a glance like that. 

Excusing herself once Mark had departed, she made her way to the safety of the dressing room, locking herself inside and quickly changed. Grabbing up her things, she shouldered her bag and hailed a cab to take her back to the hotel. Most of the roster was staying at the same hotel. It was easier to keep things close, to work on scenes and share rides. If the Manhattan Centre was to be their new home every Monday night for now, why not keep your friends close?

 

~*~

 

That week went by fast. Heather found herself wandering the streets of New York City, finding some shops she didn’t know how she had previously lived without, and letting the Steiners take her to lunch one of the days. As they sat down to a New York style pizza, Rick grinned and jabbed playfully at her arm.

“So what was that with your dark rescuer?” he asked as he slid a slice of the pie onto his plate. She laughed and looked to Rick’s brother, Scott, for some help, but he just looked on, interested in her answer as well, with a grin on his own face.

“Mark must have just happened to see it going on” she said casually. “I haven’t even talked to him about it aside from thanking him.” The brothers looked at each other and smirked. Heather looked innocently at them. “What?” she asked as she picked a pepperoni off her slice of pizza and popped it into her mouth.

“Well tall pale and handsome has kinda been around a lot during your matches, don’t you think?” Scott finally asked good naturedly. Heather scoffed lightly and shook her head.

“It’s true.” Rick had his brother’s back on this one. “Hasn’t this been going on a while now?”

“No.. coincidental, I’m sure. He and Bret are both main eventers. It’s not like we aren’t bound to cross paths now and again” she waved it off, picking at her food. The brothers just exchanged knowing glances and relented, changing the topic to the success of the show and speculating about the future shows. Still, now that the subject had been breached, she couldn’t help but let her mind wander back to Mark. He had came to the WWE about three years ago. Even from the beginning, fans had wondered if a dark and gothic girl like Heather would end up with him. Vince had actually suggested the two of them work together, sort of a dark bride angle, until Bret put his foot down on that matter. 

They finished lunch and walked back to the hotel. After thanking them and saying good bye to the brothers, Heather made her way back up to her room. Opening the door, she gasped in surprise as she saw Bret sitting on the bed, his suitcase set down next to the dresser. A wide grin spread on her face, and then over his own as she closed the door and ran the short distance to the bed, clinging to him. Bret grabbed her up and held her against him. 

“Happy to see me, huh?” he asked with a wink. She nodded and clung tighter to him. Bret gave a little chuckle and tilted her chin up, giving her a light kiss. “It hasn’t even been a week” he said softly, their faces still close, nearly touching as they held each other.  
Her hands went up to his hair, tangling in the long brown waves as she saved any more words in exchange for a longer, heavier kiss that silently told him how much she missed him. Bret was all too happy to return her greeting, his tongue parting her soft lips gently as his tongue sought out hers. His strong hands ran over her back, under the soft black sweater she had been wearing. He wanted to touch every inch of her, as though he could have forgotten a curve of her body in the short time he had been away from her. Panting as they stopped for air, she tugged at the grey t shirt he was wearing, pulling it free as he easily rid her of the sweater, moving his head down to kiss between her breasts. A gasping exhale told him to keep going, and he trailed his lips lower, unclasping her bra and tossing it to the floor.

Her fingers were in his hair again, pulling lightly to bring his face to hers once more as her lips moved to his, her bare breasts pressed tightly to his warm chest. Their hearts racing together as Bret’s hands slid down her body to unbutton the black corduroy pants and tug them free. She could feel him growing harder against her thigh as she straddled him now in just her panties. Her long black nails traced down his chest lightly and mirrored his movements, unbuttoning his faded jeans, raising up so he could lift his hips and let her pull them free, along with his boxers. He coaxed a light moan from her as his strong fingers traced her through her panties. Smiling, he guided her hips up so he could tug the thin fabric down. As she helped him slip them off her legs, he grabbed her hips once more and brought her down against his warm body, letting her feel his growing length. 

Silently, he held her hips and back as he turned her, the weight of his strong body settling down on her comfortably. Heather’s breathing was deep and excited as he bit his lower lip and looked down at her. Running her nails lightly down his lower back as he slipped inside of her, she cried out slightly and moaned appreciatively. Her right leg moved up his body, curling around him as he thrust inside her. Moving her hips with his rhythm, she arched her back against him, feeling him take command. All communication had ceased except what their bodies relayed. Her soft skin on his, his lips moving to her neck as he made love to her. Their motions synchronized, breathing increasing with their pulses. His body heat radiating over her, Bret trailed kisses over her neck and shoulders, down her breasts again, tasting her soft skin and bringing a gasp to her lips. 

Their laboured breathing growing shorter, raspier. Bret’s thrusts becoming stronger, more urgent. Heather clung to his body with her arms and legs, her hips moving with his. With her head lulled back on the soft pillows, her long, dark hair splayed around her, she groaned loudly as her muscles all coiled at once, finding her release as she felt him throb inside her. Her body coaxing him to join her, soon he was erupting inside of her, gasping and grunting with every pulsing thrust. Bret lay still, his weight baring comfortably down over her as she held him. He kissed her once again and nibbled at her lower lip gently.

“Want to know a secret? I missed you too” Bret said with a smile as he rolled beside her. Their legs still in a tangle, she cuddled up against him with a grin. They lay in comfortable silence for a while, their naked bodies pressed together. Finally Bret spoke again as he ran rough fingers up and down her upper arm, tracing the faded bruises left from Razor Ramon’s grip. “I’ll kill him. No one lays a hand on my girl” he swore. Heather sighed softly, her dark eyes moving up over his serious face as she lay her head on the pillow with him.

“Don’t let him get to you, through me or otherwise. You have this match and you can beat him. He wants to play mind games with you.” she said softly. 

“He’s not going to blind me into a loss. But he isn’t going to hurt you again.” Bret’s own brown eyes trailed over her face and back to her arm. His finger tips traced the faded purple and yellow spots. Shaking his head in disbelief that Ramon had even gone to that length, he pulled her to him and held her close.


	2. January 18, 1993

January 18, 1993

 

The rest of the week, Bret and Heather wandered the streets of New York. There was no house shows for the next couple weeks. Vince had wanted to get a good feel for the tv show ratings and see where things were going for the company before spreading too far. He had all the talent pretty much on call for taping in New York. He talked about soon, branching out to maybe the other cities around the area with the live show, eventually possibly even further around the country. But for now, the concentration of the corporation was centred in New York City. As the World Champ, Bret had appearances to make, but otherwise he and Heather had dinner, saw movies. He even let her drag him out to some of the department stores around the city. 

Monday finally rolled around, and they made their way to the Manhattan Centre. Finding their dressing room, Heather was comforted to notice that Bret made it a point to keep her close and be on the look out for the ‘Bad Guy’ Razor Ramon. They got changed and he smiled as she wore a black pair of leggings with an oversized Hitman T shirt. He let his brown eyes rake over her fondly, and reached out to run a big hand softly over her shoulder and down her arm.

“My little tough girl” he said as he lightened his touch, knowing that he was tracing the fading bruises left from last week. She smiled up at him and moved closer to him. Her hand moving up to his chest as his strong arms moved to encircle her and draw her tighter to him. They stood there in quiet contemplation for a few minutes, until they heard a knock at the door. Bret squeezed her and kissed her forehead. “Guess it’s time to get going” he told her softly and she nodded. Double checking her make up in the mirror, running her hand through her long deep brown tresses, she followed him to the door just as he was opening it. 

They were both surprised to find it was Ric Flair at the door. Bret instinctively stepped between Ric and Heather. The Nature Boy, as his stage name was, had been an ally of Razor Ramon’s just a few months ago and Bret never trusted him very far, especially now. Flair held up his hands in a sign of surrender.

“Calm down, I’m not here to make waves. I came to tell Heather she may want to stay clear of Curt tonight.” he smiled that familiar smirk. Heather frowned. She had been friends with Curt Henning for some time now, especially since his slow split from Bobby Heenen and Ric Flair and their fold. She looked from around Bret as Ric continued. “I know you like to play hero, sweetheart. Just do yourself a favour and stay back. Curt is a big boy, he can take care of himself, and if your boy toy here comes to save you.. Well. It would be a shame if something happened to him right before the Royal Rumble.” He smirked. 

“I’m a big girl and I can take care of myself” she spat at Ric but he only chuckled. 

“Like you did last week, honey? Good thing the Undertaker was around… Say, Hitman, what’s going on between Mark and your girl, anyway?” he asked, but held his hands up again and chuckled, using that as his exit time. Heather frowned at Bret and clung closer to him from behind.

“You should stick back though. Let’s worry about our interview and just go tonight” he said matter of factly. She didn’t answer, but followed him out to the backstage area where the monitors and cameras were set up. They heard the sirens and music blare up and watched on as Repo Man snuck out and attacked Randy Savage. Bret held her assuringly and even though she and Randy were friends, she stayed put. He had been right, it wasn’t much of a scuff. Repo Man just stole Randy’s hat and took off through the live audience. 

As Curt went out, Heather felt Bret tighten his hug around her waist and when she looked up questioningly at him, he shook his head. “Not this time” he said. She sighed in frustration.

“You can’t stop me forever from rushing out there. Really. I got a couple of bruises last week. It’s fine, I swear, baby.” she said. But Bret just frustrated her further by shaking his head again.  
“You have never gotten hurt before and I don’t want it to become a trend. These guys should know their boundaries. Accidents happen but when he intentionally grabbed you like that..” It was the Goth Girl’s turn to shake her head.

“When have you ever found me to be made of glass?” she asked and grinned when he opened his mouth to answer and fell short with a smile of his own.

“Just let me be over protective tonight” he said, leaning down to kiss her forehead softly as she nestled against him. “I love you” he said against her hair, causing another grin to move across her darkly painted lips. 

“I love you, too” she answered. True to her word, she stayed behind the scenes, even when Flair did indeed show up to try and get one up on Curt. Mr Perfect fought off the nature Boy and still managed to pull out the win. Heather congratulated him when he came back behind the curtain, and right after that, it was Bret’s interview time. She walked through the curtain with him and the crowd erupted in cheers and applause. Always feeling humbled by the love the fans showed them, Heather smiled and waved, slapping some hands along with Bret. 

Finally making it to the ring, Bret went first and held the rope down with his foot, pulling up the middle rope so his lady could easily enter, before moving in between the middle and top rope himself. From the commentator table, Randy Savage nodded and added “That’s class. She’ll be in good hands tonight as long as the Bad Guy stays far, far away”. Vince McMahon was already in the ring, waiting the couple’s arrival. 

Soon, Bret had launched into his answers, really showing emotion about how Razor Ramon had jumped his brother and threatened his father. Bret soon addressed the incident last week. “And What I can’t stand the most if you putting your hands on my girl. Does it make you feel like a man, scaring and bruising a woman? You’re going to learn your lesson come Sunday at the Royal Rumble, I promise you that. You’ll never touch Heather again!” he said, growing more angry as he went on. Heather looked up at him and his look softened as he caught her dark gaze. Hugging her close to him, the crowd grew noisy with calls to ‘kiss her!’ and Bret mumbled just to her “ah hell, why not” with a grin and he tilted her chin up, wrapping his arms around her tightly, his lips met hers and they moved against each other hungrily. Adding flair to the end of the most passionate kiss she had ever shared with him live, Bret dipped her back, their lips still joined, their tongues searching one another. When the kiss ended, he kept her still and smiled at the euphoric look she had on her face, both of them breathless and the crowd cheering uncontrollably. Vince took a few steps back toward the ropes, a smile tugging the corners of his lips as the two straightened up and the three made their way backstage. 

Heading to their dressing room, the couple showered and changed, Bret donning faded jeans and a white sweatshirt, Heather in black, ripped jeans and an oversized black sweater. Bret grabbed up their bags and they headed out to catch a cab to the airport. The Royal Rumble was that Sunday, and it was being held in Sacramento, CA. They had decided to get a head start, with the lack of house shows to attend that week. They decided to treat this as a well deserved vacation before the pay per view that weekend.


End file.
